stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Relm
Relm, in Romulan Tal Prai'ex service, was one of the flight controllers. As a Byzatium, she was notable for being heavier than the majority of her fellow crewmembers, weighing over three-quarters of a ton. She was also quite proud of her holographic novels, the Brickworks series, but, sadly, only remembered one line: Tu es tellement LOURDE! (with the word lourde howled like a wolf; English: You're so HEAVY!) Her pre-''Bouteina'' life She was born on Byzatium in 2349. As she was educated in the Romulan Neutral Zone, she learned both Rihannsu and Federation Standard in her childhood. Jeered at because of her immense mass (even by Byzatium standards) in her young adulthood, she took up fitness programs so she could lose mass. Since then, the Byzatium began to appreciate her. She became an accomplished aerobatics pilot and the Romulan Star Navy enlisted her so she could use her piloting skills to the service of the Empire before the Dominion War. She was promoted to erein at the end of the war and nearly 9 years later, she became Erei'Arrain. However, no one really appreciated her other than Byzatium, since she was so heavy. She was scheduled to retire in six years. ( : Take Me Out to the Zoo) She had a LB rating of 3.5. |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} On the Bouteina As a shuttlecraft pilot, she played a major role in Operation Telenoes because she helped the Romulans hold off the Mirak attack fighters. Also, she helped find the away teams lost on Apailana V. Later in the operation, she took part in a bloodwine drinking contest and she won a bat'leth from Golar, who also received an advance copy of For a Ton of Bricks. ("Marianela") Also, along with Annika, she played a major role into resolving the Korlivilar crisis, by aiding the Korlivilar Central Army defeat Midgardsorm and his rebellion in World of Warcraft, despite her clear disgust towards that game. Her character landed the final blow against Midgardsorm. ("Declaration of Warcraft") She also played a role into defeating the zombies on the ship as it was boarded by hundreds of zombie redshirts by distracting some of them into a holodeck where they could drink alcohol at will. |Eidolon|Bouteina episode}} She flew numerous combat sorties as a fighter pilot during the Battle of Krypton as well as other engagements in the Generation War. Likewise, Larugo thought that Relm's great mass would be of help in the Andobi Mountain Run holographic program. |Varlamov Steak}} ''Star Trek: United Federation of Munchkin Amazons As with her commanding officer, she was ejected off the Tal Prai'ex in 2390. As a character in the Massacre à l'Alcool tabletop RPG, she was mostly known as an artillerist. She could cast fire spells, especially thermobaric spells, but due to her thermobaric spells, she was deemed ineffectual in underworld combat, since her heavy armor and her inability to attack at range without magic or siege weapons handicap her. Evolution of her mass * 762 kg ("Distress Call") * 786 kg ("Easter Eggs") * 795 kg ("Redshirt Distribution") * 813 kg ("Grinch and Scrooge") * 840 kg ("There's no Coffee in the Nebula") * 865 kg ("Monopolis") * 910 kg ("Tribble Resupply") * 946 kg ("Varlamov Steak") * 1,000 kg ("Rator III Awaits") Service jacket * - Shuttlecraft pilot, IRW ''Monoceros (2370-2374) * - Shuttlecraft pilot, IRW Monoceros (2374-2375) * - Flight controller, IRW Temarex (2375-2384) * - Flight controller, (2384-2389) Background Due to the use of photomanipulations, she is "played" by Geneviève Favreau. Category:Romulan military personnel Category:RIS Bouteina